1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing carrier, an electrostatic image developer, a process cartridge, an image forming method and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
At present, a method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image, such as electrophotography, is utilized in various fields. In the electrophotography, an electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of a photoconductor (image holding member) through a charge step, an exposure step and the like is developed with a developer containing a toner and visualized through a transfer step, a fixing step and the like.
The developer includes a two-component developer composed of a toner and a carrier and a single-component developer using a toner such as a magnetic toner singly. Of these, the two-component developer has characteristic features such as good controllability because the carrier shares functions of the developer such as agitation, conveyance and electrification, and the functions are separated as the developer. At present, the two-component developer is widely used.